1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal device. Specifically, the present invention relates to a communication terminal device which has a plurality of displays, and wherein, if a particular display is out of order, parts or all of the contents to be displayed on the display are displayed on another display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a cellular phone has a number of functions. A user of a cellular phone can use various functions such as transmission and reception of an e-mail, schedule management, and Internet connection. For this reason, a display of a cellular phone displays various pieces of, and a large amount of, information. To meet such a request, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-209001 has disclosed a cellular phone constituted of a single housing having two liquid crystal displays. A cellular phone of this type has a keypad and a liquid crystal display on each of the front and the rear. The keypad in the front includes keys mainly for numerical entries. The keypad in the rear includes keys mainly for character entries. A user can sufficiently employ a number of functions which a cellular phone has by use of the two displays.
On the other hand, foldable cellular phones having two liquid crystal displays are widely used. A first liquid crystal display of the two is arranged in the inside of one housing of a cellular phone. The first display can been seen with the flip open. In addition, the display is large in size, thereby enabling much information to be displayed. The second liquid crystal display of the two is arranged in the outside of a housing of the cellular phone. When the foldable cellular phone is being closed, the user can use the second liquid crystal display. In general, the second liquid crystal display is smaller in size than the first liquid crystal display is. Accordingly, information items and contents which can be displayed thereon are limited. For this reason, when the first liquid crystal display is out of order and cannot display information, the user cannot employ functions such as transmission and reception of an e-mail, schedule management, and Internet connection fully. For example, in a case where the user cannot access a telephone directory, it is an equivalent to the loss of a function of the cellular phone.